Flood
by ShesaMadHatter
Summary: A series of drabbles for the Alice/Hatter Pairing. Mostly fluff, but who doesn't like fluff? *note I'm finished with this fic now. Still lots of fun bits in there
1. Flood

Hatter watched it rain. We watched as the dark clouds poured their sorrow onto the city. It had been raining for two days. Three days since he had last seen Alice.

She'd gotten stuck at a competition for her students in a town over a hundred miles away. The rain had flooded so many roads that she'd gotten stuck there. He knew she was safe, they were staying in a high school gym that was high up, but he _missed_ _her._

Desperately. He had to keep reassuring himself that she was fine, and he would see her soon. But as he watched the rain fall he couldn't help feeling that twist in his stomach that he felt when he wasn't by her.

Two Days Later

The rain stopped finally. But the roads were still flooded. Hatter found himself constantly pacing his apartment. Alice called every night, but her voice just wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Two More Days Later

It was eight o'clock and Alice hadn't called. She called every night at seven. Hatter was watching the phone, willing it to ring. He called Carol, "Have you heard from Alice?"

"_No. She said something about maybe getting out of the gym today, but that's all. Why?_

"No reason." Hatter quickly hung up not wanting Carol to worry. Out of the gym. He looked out the window. It had started to rain again.

Damn.

The next two hours he broke two tea cups, and one of his cupboard doors. Where was Alice?

By eleven he was about ready to go out and look for her, flooded streets be damned. But he heard a knock on his door.

He pulled the door open, ready to tell Mrs. Johnson that he would keep it down, but it wasn't his landlady ready to scold him for tossing furniture about.

It was Alice.

Much in the same way he had first seen her, just in different cloths. She was shivering in a wet pair of jeans and his purple jacket.

"Alice." He breathed.

"Hatter." She replied simply.

Without even thinking he pulled her into a long kiss. Her lips were wet and tasted of rain.

After a minute she pulled back, "Gonna let me in?" She asked.

Hatter pulled her over the threshold. He kicked the door shut before slipping the wet coat off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her skin was cold and as he kissed her again she whispered his first words to her in this world, "I missed you."


	2. Primeval

Hatter was watching TV curiously when Alice dropped in with groceries.

"Hey! Whatcha' watching?"

Hatter's eyes remained focused on the TV as he replied, "Some kind of freak show." Alice looked at him and he went on, "Its called 'Primeval'"

"What?"

Alice went over and looked at the television. As she did so a somewhat badly animated dinosaur appeared on screen. She watched curiously for a minute, "Why are you watching this?"

"It was on BBC. I've been watching it since I'm supposed to be from England. But most of this stuff is mad as a box of frogs."

"Then why do you keep watching it?"

"Wait just a second you'll see." Hatter pointed at the screen. Alice watched for another minute and then she saw why Hatter was paying such close attention.

"It that?"

"Well, it may look like me, but it isn't!" Hatter said.

Alice stared at the screen, "What's his name?"

"Connor."

"The actor not the character."

"Oh, I think that its Andrew something or other."

"Interesting." Alice watched the screen as 'Connor' ran across the screen. The shot was slowed down as he ran, dripping. Alice smiled and Hatter looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just." Alice paused not sure what he would think, "He's kinda hot."

_**A/N. I was bored and watching Primeval. What can I say ;-). Real Quick, I just want to establish a few baselines for these drabbles.**_

_**1. No real plot from chapter to chapter, unless they are labeled (respectively) part 1, part 2, ect. **_

_**2. Alice lives in New York. I've read fics with NY, LA, even Chicago, but in my head she's in New York. **_

_**And 3. Hatter and March's past relationship was not sexual!!! (sorry, but that just annoys me) **_


	3. Dreams

"_The clockworks not ticking properly. Why is a raven like a writing deck?" _

_Blobs of green went up and down moving slowly. Blackness everywhere else. Two stout men pranced around a chair singing, "__The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright."_

_At the word bright the cattle prod was stabbed into Hatter's side again. The electricity burned his skin, and left his sides aching. He screamed. Then they took it out and continued to dance around him._

_"But mother Oyster winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed." This time the prod want into his neck. Hatter couldn't even open his mouth this time, and blood started down his shirt. He could feel it oozing. Warm and slick._

_"But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they'd been eaten, every one!" Dee finished the song, "Poor little oysters. Just like your little friend, she'll be sucked dry."_

_Hatter pulled again at the chair at the mention of Alice and this time Dee swung the stick at his head, "None of that!" Before the stick could hit him though Hatter yelled._

And awoke.

He was sweating, and breathing hard. Gasping Hatter stumbled out of bed. "Just a dream." He said. He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. No blood pouring down his neck. No bruises. He felt his ribs, nothing but scars from the original memory of the dream.

Hatter knew it was over. He knew that Dr.'s Dee and Dum were on the other side of the Looking Glass. Probably locked up by Jack Hart. He knew that Alice was perfectly safe at her own apartment right now. Probably fast asleep.

But he couldn't shake the feelings of needing to see her.

_ *-*-*_

_The wind blew through the trees. She was standing clutching a purple coat to her chest. She could hear birds, but no Jabbawok Thank God._

_Waiting. Waiting. Waiting._

_She heard footsteps and turned, "Hatter?" She called. A figure stepped out of the trees._

_It was Jack._

_"Where's Hatter?"_

_"Dead."_

_"Dead?" Alice started to breathe fast, "What?"_

_Jack stepped toward her, and as he did the sky turned black, "He was caught in the city. He's dead. Now you have to choose me." Jack reached out a pale hand for her and then_

Alice awoke. She looked around herself. "Just a dream." She whispered. After a moment of silence she pulled the covers closer to herself, "Hatter is perfectly fine."

Another moment of dark silence. Alice sighed at the ache in her chest. This wasn't going to go away. It never did when she dreamed of Wonderland. The pain stayed there until she saw Hatter.

She glanced at the clock, 4:07 Hatter would be asleep, surely. He'd told her to always call if she needed him no matter the time, but she didn't want to bother him.

Alice made it to 4:09 before throwing the warm blankets aside. No way was she going back to sleep. She might as well get up. The hardwood floors were cold as she slipped into the kitchen. Her phone was sitting on the counter and as she made a cup of tea it glared at her.

"He's sleeping. You don't need to wake him up because you had a bad dream." Alice told herself.

Then it started ringing. In a flash Alice picked it up, already knowing by the ring tone who it was, "Hatter." She breathed.

"Oh. I didn' think you'd be awake." Hatter said, his accent making Alice's heart feel a tad warmer.

"Bad dreams." Alice said truthfully.

"Me too." He said softly.

"Ten minutes?" Alice offered hopefully.

"I'll make tea." He confirmed. She slid the phone shut, already smiling and grabbed some shoes. Hatter's apartment was only a 2 minute walk away.

_**A/N More fluffy goodness! I can't help myself with these two. They're just so... well, I don't have the words to describe it, but you're reading this so you must know what I mean. If you want more, hit the button below :-) Sorry! Had to re-upload this one. I accidently uploaded half of it, lol  
**_


	4. Tea Cup

"I am telling you, there is no better way to find a duck." Hatter said stepping out the elevator to the 3rd floor of his apartment building.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, following him out carrying a pizza box.

"Alice, would I ever make a joke around you?" Hatter looked at her seriously before turning to his door, "I-" He stopped frowning.

"What?" Alice asked.

He reached forward and pushed the door with one finger lightly pushing. The door creaked open. "Alice, luv' you may want to put that box down." Hatter said right hand tightening into a fist.

"Did somebody break into your apartment?" Alice asked setting the box on the floor.

"I would say they still are." Hatter said ear at the crack in the door.

"What makes you say that?"

There was a sudden crash from inside Hatter's apartment. "That's why." He whispered.

"Well you think we should call the cops?" Alice whisped, moving in next to him. He looked at her.

"We took down the entire monarchy in Wonderland. Fought off an army of Suits. I think you and me can handle a couple of thieves." Hatter looked at her, hair sticking up from under his hat.

There was another crash and Hatter swore, "What?" Alice asked again.

"I think that was my favorite tea cup." Then Hatter shoved the door open and went into his apartment. Alice followed, arms out in an offensive position.

Sure enough there were two scrappy thieves going through Hatter's cupbards. Hatter grabbed one by the scruff of his neck, "Oi!" He yelled.

The other turned around, and upon seeing his partner being held off the ground by a man in a hat started to run out, but Alice swung out an arm, throwing him onto the ground. The 2nd robber groaned and stayed down.

Alice turned her attention to Hatter and the 1st one. Hatter had him pressed into the wall about two feet off the ground. The man was staring a somewhat amused Hatter in the face.

"Now then, you think you can just break into me ome' and take whatever you want?" Hatter looked down at the broken dishes, "That _was_ my favorite tea cup."

"I'm sorry!" The thief choked out.

"I'm sure you are. Now get out." Hatter threw the man onto the ground and he scrambled out.

"You too." Alice said to the man lying at her feet. He heavily sat up and managed to stumble after his partner.

"That really was my favorite tea cup." Hatter said angrily. "No idea where I'll find another one like it." Alice just laughed.

"Wha'?"

"Two men break into your apartment, and all you're worried about it a tea cup being shattered?"

"Its not like I've never been robbed before Alice. I used to be a conman remember. Plenty of people thought it would be fun to break into my Tea Shop. I'm just glad they weren't here when you and I were... otherwise occupied. That might have gotton messy."

Alice smacked the side of his head, stealing his hat, as he grinned and went out into the hallway to get the pizza. "I might just kill them now." Hatter called from the hallway sounding even more annoyed than the business about his cup.

"Why?"

Hatter walked in holding a crushed pizza box. "Bastards." He muttered.

_**A/N- I guess this might have been slightly O.O.C. But I wasn't sure how exactly Hatter would react to walking in on his apartment being robbed. Specially with Alice. Still it makes me laugh to think of him only being upset about his favorite tea cup. **_


	5. Year 1

Alice stepped into her apartment, clutching a brown paper bag full of groceries. As the door banged shut behind her she walked forward to put them on the table. She glanced at the clock, 6:47. Hatter would be here in 43 minutes. That ought to give her just enough time...

38 minutes later and she was dressed and had food cooking in the oven. It had been a year since Alice had stepped through the Looking Glass, falling into Wonderland. One year since she had walked into his office in a "very wet dress"

It was that dress that she was wearing now, thought not so very wet. Along with raspberry tights and a pair of high-heeled boots. Her mother however, was gone for the night, she had promised Alice her privacy for tonight. Hatter was coming over, then Jack and Duchess were coming over shortly after.

At precisely 7:30 Alice heard a light knocking. She went to the door and instantly smiled.

Just as she had worn her original outfit from a year ago, so had Hatter. Loud shirt barely concealed by a brown leather jacket. She wondered if he had kept the body armor underneath that as well. With Jack coming over it wouldn't surprise her...

He also held a single light purple rose. Without even speaking he offered it to her. Hatter seemed unsurprised by her outfit, looking over it appreciatively as she took the rose.

Unable to help herself Alice asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hatter grinned, "No thank you." Then he stepped into the apartment. Alice went over and pulled out a thin vase for the rose. Then she put it on her desk in her room. For some reason the rose felt private, and she didn't want to flaunt it.

When she came back into the kitchen, Hatter was standing by the over peering into the warm box. "Smells good." He complimented before the door it and turning to her. When he turned his gaze to her face, Alice was already smiling.

Hatter did that to her. One look and she was smiling. Which in turn made him smirk. He glances at the clock. 7:37.

"I reckon we got bout' ten minute fore Jack gets here." He said.

Before you could say 'funky monkey' Hatter and Alice had crossed the length of the kitchen to press themselves together, like any pair of lovers alone in an apartment would.

A few minutes later there was a loud knock. Alice pulled herself away from Hatter and realized he had picked her up and put her onto the kitchen counter. His jacket had also found its way onto the floor but his hat, while slightly astray, was still on his head.

Hatter groaned, "Do we have to let him in?" He whispered, lips still only a few inches from Alice's.

"Hold on!" She called to the door, then she stole one more kiss from him, "Yes. Now let me down."

Hatter reluctantly pulled away from the counter, he picked up his jacket as Alice slid off the counter and straightened her dress over her raspberry tights. There was another knock and she moved quickly to answer the door.

Jack was standing there in dark jeans and a red shirt. Next to him was Duchess, her blond hair in perfect curls and wearing a gold ring on her left hand. Alice didn't mention it, she saw this coming a long way off, but she did feel a twinge of hurt at it.

"Ello!" Hatter greeted them from a few feet behind Alice. She stepped back to let Jack and Duchess in.

"Hello Alice."

_**A/N OK, I had this done a week ago, but it would not upload for anything! So its not my fault this took so long to upload. Lots of love, KMP P.S. Special thanks to Hyattch; Raspberry and UppityWomyn; Incomprehensible **_


	6. White belt

Alice surpressed a grin as she watched a dozen people clad in white uniforms fight each other. One in particular stood out.

Alice had always kept a strict dress code in her class, but this one had managed to wear a hat in class. Not only that, but somehow it managed to stay on no matter what.

It might have had something to do with the fact that his opponent was being flattened time and time again. Alice had paired the Hatted man with a black belt, who had laughed at the opposition.

"You can't be serious? A white belt?" He asked incredulously, laughing all the while, "You hate this man or something?"

Alice did her best not to grin at Hatter, who looked insulted, "No, just trust me John. He's got one hell of a right hook."

_**A/N yey for mini chapter. **___


	7. Question

_**A/N I warned you! I am horribly inconsistent with updating. So here is drabble 7 for your enjoyment.**_

Alice was pacing. She walked up and down the length of the apartment she shared with her mother. Hatter had called her a few hours ago with, "Something important" he needed to talk to her about.

He _said_ he was right on his was over. That was two hours and thirty-eight minutes ago. Carol would be home soon, and Alice wasn't entirely certain this would be a conversation she wanted to have in front of her mother.

If she even knew what this "Something Important" was! Alice was replaying the last time she had seen Hatter over in her head. They had gone to the park and enjoyed the afternoon together.

She nitpicked over everything they had talked about. Nothing new. Just the usual topics, how her classes were going, his job at the tea shop, there was a brief mention of her craving some of Charlie's barbeque. Maybe it had sparked an idea of a trip? But that was impossible. Jack had given Hatter strict instructions not to even go near the looking glass for at least a year.

So what was it?

Thanksfully there a knocking, "Alice?" Hatter called from the other side of the door, and she quickly whipped open the door.

"What happened to, 'I'll be right over'?" Alice demanded immediately.

Hatter stepped into the apartment without answering her question. He looked around, "Is Carol home?"

"No, but she probably will be soon." Alice said. He walked a bit further into the room and she shut the door, locking it.

"Hatter what is it?" She asked. When he looked at her she noticed an emotion she rarely saw when talking to Hatter. In fact she almost didn't recognize it at first.

He looked... nervous. Hatter was rarely nervous. He conducted himself coolly, and jumped right into things. But not today.

"So err... How are you?" He asked.

"Hatter." Alice said slowly, walking towards him, "What is it?"

Hatter took his hat off to roll it in his fingers. This too was a shock. He rarely took his hat off unless he was performing some kind of trick. "I um. I have something to talk to you about Alice." He looked at the floor as he said this. She waited for him to swallow and collect his courage.

After a few moments Hatter slipped his hat back onto his head and looked Alice in the eyes, "Alice Hamilton. I would like to ask you to leave your mother's home and live with me."


	8. Wonderland reuploaded

"I thought you said Wonderland was a children's book." Hatter said holding a VHS tape in his hand and looking at Alice curiously.

"Well it is, but they made a movie out of it too."

Hatter glanced down at the box, "It looks like a drawing."

Alice smiled small, "Its animated. Meaning somebody did draw it in a way." She attempted to explain what an animated film was, "Although Tim Burton is making an Alice in Wonderland movie too."

"Who?"

"Tim Burton. He's a very odd filmmaker. He made that other movie you liked, The Labyrinth."

"Oh." Again Hatter looked at the VHS curiously, "So this." He said pointing at the figure next to the rather blonde Alice, "Is what people think of when you talk about a Hatter."

Alice suppressed a smile at his look of disgust, "Yes. Though soon they'll be thinking of Jonny Depp."

"That's the one from the pirate movie?"

"Yes."

"Didn't much care for that one." Hatter was again inspecting the movie in his hand, then he slid it back onto the shelf, "Lets leave wonderland here eh?"

**A/N- And I will leave you all with that. I'm afraid I am horrible with consistently updating, so I am going to say goodbye to this fic. I am afraid other writing has been keeping me busy (if anyone is interested you can check my page) Thank you all for reading! KMP**

**OH my gosh, I can't believe I did that. Yes, I do realize that the Labrynth was not directed by Burton. I am seriously kicking myself over here. So sorry, I confuse the two all the time, lol  
**


End file.
